1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sign devices and more particularly pertains to a new convertible message sign for indicating the docking status of a semi-trailer and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sign devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sign devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,299; 5,657,566; 5,239,765; 5,355,117; U.S. Design Pat. No. 359,253; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,999,938; and 1,880,099.
Typically, the prior art devices have surfaces with one or more words printed thereon for conveying information about a vehicle on which the device is mounted. However, the use of one or more words on the devices results in the letters of the words being relatively small and difficult to read from a distance, especially if the maximum dimensions of the devices are to be kept to a minimum for weight and aesthetic purposes. It is believed that the usage of one or more words on the display surfaces of the prior art devices thus reduces the distances from which the information on the device can be conveyed, and thus impairs the ability of the prior art devices to quickly and easily convey information.
Further, many of the prior art references teach sign devices that are employed for the purpose of indicating the presence of hazardous materials in a vehicle. Such sign devices do not offer any indication of the destination status of a vehicle bearing these sign devices, and would not be of any assistance to controllers for purposes of controlling traffic and movement of the vehicles. Thus, there is a need for a device that gives assistance to controllers of loading and unloading stations in a readily visible manner over relatively large distances, to permit a quick visual check by the controller to confirm the location and placement of a vehicle to a controller who has to coordinate a plurality of vehicles in a loading/unloading zone.
While the devices of the prior art fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new convertible message sign of the invention. The convertible message sign according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating the docking status of a semi-trailer and the like.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sign devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new convertible message sign construction wherein the same can be utilized for indicating the docking status of a semi-trailer and the like.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new convertible message sign apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the sign devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new convertible message sign which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sign devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a mounting plate for mounting on the vehicle and having a front surface, a back surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. The front surface of the mounting plate has two sections. A plurality of placards are pivotally mounted on the mounting plate such that each of the placards pivots about a substantially common axis and is alternately positionable in front of one of the sections of the front surface. Each of the placards has a status indicia marked thereon. Each of the placards has a front side and a back side, and at least one of the front and back sides of each of the placards has one of the status indicia marked thereon. Each of the status indicia comprises a single character.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new convertible message sign apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the sign devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new convertible message sign which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sign devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new convertible message sign which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new convertible message sign which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible message sign which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such convertible message sign economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible message sign which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible message sign for indicating the docking status of a semi-trailer and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible message sign which includes a mounting plate for mounting on the vehicle and having a front surface, a back surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. The front surface of the mounting plate has two sections. A plurality of placards are pivotally mounted on the mounting plate such that each of the placards pivots about a substantially common axis and is alternately positionable in front of one of the sections of the front surface. Each of the placards has a status indicia marked thereon. Each of the placards has a front side and a back side, and at least one of the front and back sides of each of the placards has one of the status indicia marked thereon. Each of the status indicia comprises a single character.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible message sign that easily and efficiently conveys the docking status of the trailer to dock workers and the like.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.